1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tennis score device and, in particular, to a body with multiple ball blocks that can be replaced individually.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional tennis score device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,113. It mainly has a supporting body 5 formed by aligning several hollow iron tubes 51. One end of the supporting body 5 is provided with an axis base 51 for pivotally connecting to a supporting bar 52. Both sides of the supporting body 5 are provided with a ball base, respectively. The ball base 4 has several recesses 42 for holding a ball, respectively. Both sides of the supporting body 5 corresponding to the recesses 42 have marks 43. The supporting body 5 is then fixed on the field using the pivotally connected supporting rod 52. The recesses 42 of the ball base 4 are disposed with balls. This then constitutes a score device for the judge, players, and audience to watch scores.
The ball bases 4 on both sides of the supporting body 5 are formed by bending a thin sheet of plastic board 41 and then fixed on the iron tubes 51 of the supporting body 5 using screws 53. As shown in FIG. 8, as the plastic board 41 is bent, the stress accumulates at the bending place 44 on both sides of the recess 42. After long time use or exposure under sunlight, the bending place 44 is likely to crack. Thus, the recess 42 next to the crack of the bending place 44 cannot hold a ball, affecting its scoring function.
Moreover, the ball base 4 is formed by bending an entire sheet of plastic board 41. Once the bending place 44 cracks, the complete plastic board 41 has to be replaced; otherwise, the entire score device would be out of order. This is very inconvenient and wasteful.
Besides, the plastic board 41 of the ball base 4 is fixed to the iron tubes 51 of the supporting body 5 by screws 53. In order for the bent plastic board 41 to be fixed onto the supporting body 5 nicely, many screws 53 have to be used. This causes inconvenience in assembly and replacement.